


Sleepwalking

by anothersouladrift



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Eleven meet in Pete's 'verse after Tentoo dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and chameleon arch Eleven. It's not your ship until it is. This is probably going to get sad and angsty in further chapters, but I am hopeful for a happy ending.

 

The slight breeze blew strands of Rose’s hair across her face. Rose lazily brushed it out of her eyes. She was tired after a long day at Torchwood. An alien had slipped through the rift, and it had wrecked absolute havoc on the weather; England had never seen so many sunny days in a row. That is until Rose and her team had tracked it down and managed to send it back through the rift. The weather was slowly returning to normal, but it appeared that a gigantic storm was brewing. The breeze turned into a biting wind, ripping through Rose’s red wool coat. She shivered, clutching the collar closer to her throat, and picked up her pace.

Rose bounded up the steps to her flat, eager to get out of the wind, and the oncoming storm. She stopped to pick up the newspaper on the ground in front of her door. She picked it up and juggled it along with her purse and keys. She struggled to find the right one on the chain. _There once was a time when I had only one key._ Rose blinked the thought away before it could become a memory. Finding the right key, she inserted it into the dark blue door, ( _TARDIS blue,_ she thought) and opened it. As she stepped inside, the paper fell from her hands and a few pages drifted out the door, carried by the wind. Rose dropped her purse inside and turned to collect the pages. Just as she reached for the last one, it moved just beyond her reach, and floated down to the sidewalk. Rose sighed, walking forwards, and reaching for it again. Just as she was about to bend down, she felt someone’s gaze on her. She looked up, right hand unconsciously reaching for the gun hidden under her coat. She stopped herself. _There is no one here. Just me s’all._ Rose grabbed the newspaper and headed back into her flat.

 

 

_Ding!_

Rose blinked her eyes open, looking around groggily to see what had awakened her.

_Ding!_

Oh. It was her phone. And Torchwood. She grabbed her phone, noticing it was only five a.m. Meaning she’d gotten a good four hours of sleep. She opened up the messages.

 

_Come in immediately._

_Strange readings occurring… never seen anything like it._

Rose sighed.  It was probably just the satellite acting up again. _Her team could be so bloody incompetent sometimes,_ Rose thought as she got up to brush her teeth.

She had been living in this reality for three years now. She had been abandoned here by the Doctor, granted, with a meta crisis consolation prize of sorts, but still, abandoned. And a fat lot of good the Human-Timelord Meta Crisis, or John, as he was later called, turned out to be. Rose and John had eventually become friends, after a bit of a rocky start. It appeared that there was the possibility that they might be becoming more than friends, but that possibility was gone now. John had _stupidly_ gone against orders, and tried to take care of an alien threat that was just too big for one man. Without the power to regenerate, John was gone after only a few months in this new world.

Rose shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images. _What made me think of that?_ She wondered. _It happened almost two years ago. Get over it._ Rose grabbed her red jacket, and headed out the door.

The storm had most definitely gotten worse. It was now raining, but Torchwood was only a few blocks away. She ducked her head against the wind, and took off at a quick pace. Nearly a run, actually. That was the one thing, _one of the many things, actually,_ she missed about travelling with the Doctor. The running. She rounded a corner, and ran headlong into someone. She had so much momentum she completely knocked him over, him landing on his back, her landing on his chest. “Sorry ‘bout that, wasn’t paying attention to where I was….” Rose trailed off, noticing for the first time how close she was to the man’s face. He was young looking, but the lines on his face said that he wasn’t so young after all. He had on a tweed jacket, and what appeared to be a bright red … _bowtie? Who the hell actually wears bowties?_ But it was only a passing thought, as what really captured Rose’s attention were the man’s eyes. His bright blue eyes seemed… older… than the rest of him. But there was something else, something Rose couldn’t quite put her finger on. There was something familiar about those eyes. They looked like they had seen pain, and joy, and sorrow, and unbelievable loss. Rose knew that look, she couldn’t count the times she’d seen that same look in her own eyes. 

Rose suddenly realized that she had been sprawled atop this stranger for a bit longer than socially acceptable. She scrambled to her feet, and reached down to help the stranger up. “Do you often take to the habit of tackling completely innocent strangers on the street?” The man asked, with the beginning of a grin forming on his face. Rose couldn’t believe it. _Was that a smile that just ghosted across her own face? She couldn’t recall the last time she smiled._

“No, I was just headed out for a bit of a…”

 “Jog about the block?” The stranger interrupted.

“Of sorts…”

The stranger’s smile got bigger, and he began to continue his walk down the pavement. When he got about half a block away, he called out over his shoulder.

“Well then, have a nice one.”

Rose realized she was still standing in the same place.

“A nice what?” Rose called after him.

“Run!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the stranger meet again.

Rose arrived at Torchwood and tried to push her encounter out of her mind. Her team showed her data, and statistics, printouts, and readouts, and it all appeared as if something huge had happened. _What_ had occurred was the question, and no one seemed to have any answers.

Rose stayed at the office, working on paper work for a few hours, but had started yawning almost continuously. She tried to count up hours. Four hours, five hours, three hours. She obviously wasn’t getting enough sleep, but the rift seemed to be more active recently, and that caused a lot of problems for her. Rose stretched her arms and stood- it was time to go home.

\---

As Rose curled up in bed she finally allowed herself to think about her accidental run in earlier that day. There had been something else about him… It was almost as if he recognized her. But that was impossible. Rose had never seen him before in her life. But if that was true, then why did it feel like she knew him? Rose closed her eyes, and pushed thoughts away, letting sleep claim her.

 ---

 

A few days passed, and then a few more. Rose mostly forgot about the familiar stranger, instead focusing her energy on trying to figure out the other mystery of that morning- what had caused such extreme readings. Rose hadn’t had any luck with the Torchwood archive, which was really saying something, as the thing was hundreds of years old, with literally millions of documents. Rose had brought home a few promising books, but after scouring every page, she pushed them away. She couldn’t believe that there was no explanation. Glancing at the clock, Rose noted it was 3 a.m. Which wasn’t a big surprise. In this new universe Rose had never slept soundly. She had become an insomniac, and while she was being honest, she might as well admit she had a bit of a caffeine addiction.

During her first year here, Rose had discovered an amazing secret about this neighborhood. If you wandered around long enough, you would find a very old house, with a wooden sign out front that reads “Malum Lupus Library.” The amazing thing about this library is that it is open all night. And they sell coffee. And they have the biggest and broadest collection of scientific literature outside of Torchwood that Rose had ever seen.  Rose decided that it might just be worth her time to check it out.

Rose arrived, and heads directly for the scientific section, and began scouring the shelves for a text she hadn’t yet read. The scientific section takes up an entire wing of the house, which means that Rose had quite a large area to search. On one hand, Rose was hopeful that she will find an answer here, but on the other, she is definitely going to need a large cup of black coffee before she starts to dig too deep.

While Rose filled her cup with the fresh black liquid, her eyes rest on the bowl of fruit sitting next to the coffee pot. On a whim, she grabbed a banana when she finished pouring. She headed back up to the science wing. Rose found a large table, and laid out the books she had found so far. A few of them seemed rather promising. She sat down and began to pour over the texts. She unpeeled the banana, and began to chew while she read.

 

“Bananas, great source of..”

“Of potassium, I know.”

“I was actually gonna say entertainment. At parties. But potassium works too.”

 

Rose looked up from her book, tongue between her teeth, curling upwards, trying to conceal her grin. The familiar stranger was smiling down at her.

“What are you reading?” He asked.

“Um, it’s a sort of explanation of how a combination of Tegmark’s levels of classification for organizing universes and Everett’s many worlds interpretation could work together to form a web of complex interlinked universes and…” Rose trailed off, realizing she probably wasn’t making any sense. It had been a while since she’s talked to anyone outside of Torchwood.

“Complex interlinked universes, huh?”

“Um, well yeah, Sot’ of.”

The familiar stranger’s blue eyes gazed at her with interest.  A shiver moved through Rose.

“So, um, what about you? What are you reading?” Rose asked.

“Oh, nothing nearly as interesting as complex interlinked universes, mind you, just some good, old fashioned Charles Dickens.”

“Good old Dickens, yeah.” Rose drifted for a moment, thinking about the last time she talked about Dickens. Or rather, talked _with_ Dickens.

 

“So my name is Eben Keen.” He said, taking a seat across the table.

Rose smiled. “And I’m Rose Tyler.

“Come here often?”

“Yeah, I live just a few streets over.”

“Really? Me too. I just moved here, only discovered this place today. Or tonight, I guess.”

“A fellow insomniac then?” Rose asked.

“Of sorts,” he smiled, turning her earlier phrase back to her.

Rose smiled back at him. _What could make a man stay up all night, but still allow him to smile?_

“What’d you move here for?”

“Oh you know, a change in scenery, I guess…” Eben trailed off, and a strange look appeared in his eyes for a second. _It’s almost as if he doesn’t know why he moved…_

“So what do you do?” Eben asked.

“Well, I…” Rose stopped. She had never tried to describe what she did to anyone before. She couldn’t even remember if she was supposed to have a cover story. She racked her brain, trying to remember back to when she first joined, if anyone had said something about Torchwood being covert. Or not. _What about a half truth?_ Rose thought she could manage that.

“I work as part of a task force, really. We take scientific discoveries, and try to make them usable or functional.”

“Oh,” Eben said, “I just thought you were reading up on complex webbed universes for fun.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“Well,” Rose sputtered, uncertain how to respond. “What about you then, what do you do?”

“Well I used to teach, but then I moved here, and I haven’t found a position yet.”

“What do you teach?”

“Literature. And history, but literature mostly.” Came the reply.

Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth. “So I’m not the only one catching up on work then,” She said, nodding towards his copy of _A Christmas Carol._ He laughed, “No, actually, just reading this one for old times sake. It was my father’s favorite book.”

“Eben, isn’t by chance short for Ebenezer, is it?”

“Actually, if you must know, it was inspired by Ebenezer, but my father just couldn’t bring himself to curse me with such a name.”

“Lucky for you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose heads back to her flat...

After talking for about an hour, Rose realized that it was almost five a.m. And that she had to be at Torchwood at eight for a meeting.

“I’ve got to get going, I’ve got to try to sleep before work.” She said, gathering her books and standing.

“Me too. Not the work part, the sleep,” Eben said.

Rose headed for the front desk, and checked out a few of the more promising texts. Eben was right behind her as she walked out. She turned to head for her street, but Eben was still behind her. Rose continued walking, getting closer and closer to her flat. Eben was still following her. She was getting a bit disconcerted now. Finally, she stopped, a few doors down from hers.

“Forget the way to your house?” Rose turned back as she asked.

“Uh, no.. it’s just well…”

“What? Wanted to make sure I got home safe? Well I’m here. I’m fine. I can take care of myself.” Rose started to walk up the steps of the flat right beside her. She didn’t exactly want this stranger, Eben to know where she lived, even though he seemed nice enough. He had followed her after all. Rose pretended to look for the right key, while Eben stood at the bottom of the steps, with a sort of knowing grin on his face. _What’s he so happy about?_

“No, I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself. Its just that well … I live here.”

Rose looked around, “what?” She turned a shade of pink. _He doesn’t mean here here does he? _ Then it hit her. There had been moving trucks. Only about three days ago. _Why hadn’t that occurred to her?_ She grabbed the door handle as her knees turned a little bit weak.

Eben climbed up the steps, and pulled a key out of his jacket. He placed his hand over Rose’s and put the key in the slot. Rose felt a jolt when he laid his hand on hers. Turning the doorknob, he pushed the door open. He grinned, looking down at Rose.

“Are you sure you’ve got the right house?”

“Well, uh.” Rose didn’t have a clue how to respond. She pulled her hand out from under Eben’s and nearly ran down the steps.. She turned and walked swiftly to her own flat, three doors down. She reaches the door, and turns to look at Eben, who is still smiling at her. She smiles back, gives a little wave, and opens the door to her flat.

 

Rose kicked off her shoes, and laid her gun down on the side table. She then proceeded to flop down on the couch. It had been a long day at Torchwood, considering she’d only managed to grab an hour of sleep that morning. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep. Suddenly, her stomach let out a very unlady like growl. _When did I eat last?_ Rose tried to recall, but all that comes to mind is an apple she practically inhaled between meetings. He stomach growls again. _That’s it… I’ve got to get something to eat._ Rose reaches automatically for the takeout menus she keeps in the side table drawer. _Chinese, Thai, pizza.._

BRRRRRIIIIING!

Rose looked up, startled. _What was that?_

BRRRRRIIIIING! _Oh. It’s the doorbell. I didn’t even know I had a doorbell._ Rose gets up, curious as to who could possibly be ringing her at this hour. _Let alone actually ringing her…._ Rose opened the door. Eben is standing in front of her, a few boxes of Chinese in his hands.

“Oh, wait, I thought this was _my_ flat.” Eben grins, teasing her. “Sorry ‘bout that, I’ll just be leaving then. I’m certain you don’t want any of my delicious takeout.” He starts walking down the steps, but turns part way, daring her to tell him otherwise.

“Ah, well since your flat is such a long ways off, you best come inside and eat it. Wouldn’t want it getting cold now, would we?” Rose asks, opening her door wider.

Eben came back to the top of the stairs, and he walked through the door, brushing by Rose’s shoulder. Rose felt that same jolt as before. Shaking her head, she follows after Eben, closing the door behind her.

“Soooooooo,” Rose said, clearing a spot on her coffee table for the takeout containers. Rose glanced around her flat, checking to see how messy she had left it. As she glanced about, she realized there wasn’t much she could do about the state of things. _And besides,_ _she was starving, and the food smelled delicious._ She sat down on the couch, and looked up at Eben, who was still standing. He was staring at the side table. _Or more accurately, her gun, sitting on the side table._ Rose got up and grabbed it, disappearing into her room for a minute to put in the safe. “Sorry ‘bout that, don’t leave it about, generally, but its normally just me….”

“Oh, its fine, just…” Eben trailed off.

“Just what?”

“Just that your average scientist on a task force doesn’t generally carry a gun.”

“Whoever said I was average?” Rose asked. She turned towards the food, and dug in, famished.

Eben seemed to think it over for a second, and then leaned in and grabbed a container.

“So, what did you do today?” Eben asked.

Rose set down her fork, and finished chewing. “Well, my team came up with this theory, and so I was in meetings all day trying to get approval to test it.” Rose grinned internally. _That one was actually entirely true._ “What about you?”

“Weeeeeell, after I got home, I gave that thing called sleep a try.” Rose laughed. “Any luck with that?”

“Not really.” Eben wrinkled his nose. “Who needs it.”

There was a silence as they thought that over.

“And after that, I went out on a bit of a search, really.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Actually, a bit of a quest.”

Rose laughed. “A quest? For what, exactly, if I may ask.”

“You may ask, but I’m not going to tell you.”

“Oh, really?”

“All I’m going to say is that if you want to find out, go to the corner of Second and Temple tomorrow at eleven. At night. Of course.”

And with that, Eben set down his now half-empty container, and stood.

“I’ve got to be off, but I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Of course,” Rose replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries not to think about Eben's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, but more to come soon.

Rose glanced at the clock. _Again_. It seemed like today was determined to pass at a _bloody snail’s pace_. It was only noon. Rose sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, leaning back in her chair. Rose had been trying _very_ hard not to think about what was happening tonight. Let alone what was actually _happening._

_It’s not a date. It is bloody well not a date. What if he thinks it’s a date? What if he **doesn’t** think it’s a date? Stop it. You’re over thinking it, Rose Tyler. _ Except that she suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about it. About what they were going to do. The surprise location of where they were going. Rose didn’t like surprises. _I used to, before this universe. I used to love surprises. Surprise trips, surprise hugs, and most of all, surprise kisses. I loved being surprised. Not anymore. Not since getting dropped off in this strange universe. That had been one surprise too many._ This universe, however, it loved to give Rose surprises. Not only had she been unceremoniously left here once, but she had escaped, made it back to her true home. Only to once again, be surprised when the Doctor left her on the _same bloody beach._ Granted, with a half human Doctor. But then, this world took him away just as quickly as he had become hers. It wasn’t fair, and Rose knew it. She didn’t often let herself think about what had happened to her. It hurt too much. _But now_ , Rose thought, _I have something new to think about._ Rose thought about Eben. Their chance meetings, and strange coincidences. Maybe this world was trying to make up for it’s past grievances. Rose found herself smiling at that thought.

 After a moment of hesitation, she allowed herself, for the first time, to think about a man who wasn’t the Doctor. She pictured Eben _. With his bright, young, face, and his beautiful hair. His quirky sense of style, with bowties and suspenders. The way he played with his fingers when he was thinking. She also thought about his dark eyes. Those dark, troubled eyes. Like he had seen too much and something in him had broken. And he couldn’t fix it. How he didn’t seem to be one hundred percent in control of his limbs. The way that his adjective of choice always seemed to be “cool.” Rose thought about how easily he could make her laugh. He was odd. And Rose liked it._

Rose ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling it. As she stood, she stretched her arms upward. Rose walked over to the glass window, which separated her office from the rest of Torchwood. She looked out and watched her team working. They all seemed to be quite busy. Rose knew she was busy too, technically. She had a mountain of paperwork and reports to finish, but she couldn’t be bothered at the moment. She crossed her arms and watched her team work. Her team consisted of the top linguists, programmers, scientists, and surgeons she _and John_ could find in this universe. There were also a few members of staff who were just required for cleaning up. Well, she said _just._ They probably had the biggest job out of all of them, as cleaning up after the Torchwood crew was quite the endeavor.  

Rose turned back to her desk, and sat down to try to get some work done. Rose just stared at her computer screen. She then resigned herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to finishing any reports today. _May as well head home. Might get a few hours of sleep._ Even as she thought it, Rose knew that wasn’t going to happen. She powered down her computer and grabbed her coat and bag. She locked up her office and headed downstairs. As she walked out of Torchwood she called over her shoulder, “Text if you need me, I’m headed home.” Everyone at Torchwood kept odd hours, but it was unusual for Rose to leave during the day. Rose was grateful that everyone was too intimidated by her to ask if anything was wrong. Rose knew what her team thought of her. In fact, she had cultivated that image, a hardened warrior, after being abandoned in this universe the first time. She was untouchable, and unattainable. Her team worked hard for her, which was all that mattered in the end. She wasn’t here to make friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to see what surprise Eben has for her.

Rose groggily blinked her eyes open. She reached for her phone on the coffee table.  _10:54 p.m. Shit._ Rose jumped off the couch. _Of course I fall asleep the one day I have something planned!_ Rose rushed about her flat, trying to get ready in a matter of minutes. She practically runs out the door.

Rose paid the cabbie, and hopped out at the corner of Second and Temple. She looked around, wondering what could have possibly been so interesting that Eben had made her trek all the way across town. On this corner was a Chinese restaurant, the next had a small café, then a book store… and a tiny joint that proudly advertised in the window, “Best Chips in Town.” Rose’s breath caught. _Well that can’t be it. It must be the bookstore._ Rose crossed the street and looked in the window. _Closed. So that isn’t it._ Rose glanced at her watch. _11:24 p.m._ She was already _really_ late. Rose knew. She knew in her gut which restaurant Eben would be in. _It’s always the chips._ Rose took a deep breath, and headed for the chip joint.

The smell of chips washed over Rose as she walked in. The restaurant appeared to not have changed since the 1950s. It had tiled floors, a bar with spinning stools, and small booths with bright vinyl seats. Rose spotted Eben, tucked into a booth in the back. His back was facing her, but she could tell he was hunched over something. Rose plopped down opposite him. _He’s drawing._ Eben looked up, and smiled at her. “Oh, you’re here already?” Rose laughed, “What do you mean already? Its 11:30!” “It is? Oh! Well, that often happens when I draw. Time just… gets away from me.” Eben tucked his sketchbook away, before Rose could get a good look at his drawing.

“Sooooooooooooo,” Rose said, dragging out the word, looking around the room. “This establishment is worth a quest?”

“Well of course it is! This place, right here,” Eben said, lowering his voice, “Has the best chips in town.” He emphasized the word ‘the’, and for some reason it made Rose smirk.

“Eben, just because it says so on the sign doesn’t make it true.”

“Obviously not. I tested them.”

“Oh, and you just happen to know that they are superior to all other chips in town?”

“Why yes, yes I do.”

 “Is that meant to be impressive?”

“Sort of, yeah.”

 “Well then, I guess I had better give them a try.”

“Oh! I forgot to mention the best part about this place. It’s open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.”

“Perfect for the insomniac with a craving then, isn’t it?”

Eben nodded, and pushed his basket of chips to the center of the table. Rose reached over and grabbed one. Eben watched her with a surprising amount of attentiveness. Rose drew it out, studying the chip before she took a bite. _Eben is right. These really are the best chips in town._ The taste of vinegar and salt and potato seem to block out everything else for an instant. Rose swallowed, and nodded. Eben, still waiting hesitantly, gave a bit of a fist pump, and then fished a chip out for himself.

They talked for hours. About what they are doing, where they are going, things they wanted to do, and see. Rose felt so comfortable talking to him. She felt like she could tell him about her entire day, even the part about dealing with aliens. It had been a very long time since Rose had felt this comfortable with someone. It’s an odd sensation to get used to, but Rose didn’t find it that difficult. They talked about everything, and yet, at the same time, nothing. _Just how it always is at the beginning of relationships_. Rose blinked. She doesn’t know where that thought came from. But she thinks she might like it.

After eating their way through two more baskets of chips, Eben and Rose finally decided to leave. Eben left a few notes on the table, and then pulled the door open for Rose on the way out. Rose couldn’t recall the last time someone opened a door for her. As the door closed, she suddenly felt Eben’s hand link with hers. It felt… _nice._ _Like it fits there. Its almost like it belongs there._ Rose smiled at Eben, and he smiled back. As they walked, she leaned in to his arm. She was surprised at how comfortable she already was with him. _It feels like I’ve known him forever._ Rose was suddenly reminded of a time the Doctor told her about history being rewritten. He had told her that people sometimes feel like they know someone, it could be because they had met them before, but the timeline had been changed, and that the feeling of the event was all that was left behind. Rose shook her head in an attempt to remove thoughts of timelines and history. Eben was rambling about something… something to do with split infinitives. Rose smiled, at how domestic he sounded.

“Well, this is me.”

“You’re certain this time?” Eben asked sarcastically.

“Yep, got the key and everything….” Rose trailed off, digging through her purse.

“Whats wrong?”

“I can’t find my key, I must have forgot it when I left….” Rose glanced at her watch. _3:47 a.m._

“It’s a bit late to call a locksmith isn’t it?” Eben asked.

“Yeah, I…”

“You can stay at my place, until it’s a decent hour.” Eben said with a tone of finality. He pulled Rose down the steps toward his flat. Rose followed silently.

Eben’s flat was more of a mess than Rose’s had been. There were piles of books stacked everywhere. He appeared to own more books than most libraries. They were in stacks, piles, and some were even on shelves. Rose smiled as she looked around. Eben headed back to the kitchen, saying something about a cup of tea. Eben’s living room consisted of a large couch, a coffee table littered with newspapers, mugs, and a couple of sketches. Rose kicked off her boots and sunk onto the couch. She could hear Eben clattering about in the kitchen. She closed her eyes, inhaling. Eben’s flat smelled like old books, tea, and something else that Rose couldn’t quite place. Rose curled her legs underneath her, and looked at the pile of precariously stacked books beside the couch. She grabbed the top one. _Pride and Prejudice._ Rose settled in to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter required a bit of research on my part... chips and vinegar. Never had it before, so I got to try it for this one. (Would recommend) :)


End file.
